RomanceWriter1
Background Romance is a green unicorn who was born in Canterlot to an all unicorn family, her mum Hoof Sparkle and her dad Word Pad. For years of her life, she’s had to put up with bullying in school just because of her looks, having different interests, prefers hanging out with stallions and loves being into racing. She also had to put up with her dad’s anger outbursts ever since she was very young and is afraid of others being mad at her and even failing them gets her very afraid. Romance may look adorable but she has a tough side but ponies never cease to anger her especially insulting any racing ponies she loves. She has some years of martial arts training and even went to magic school but dropped out during the first year as mares kept constantly bullying her. Romance got her cutie mark at age 17 when she published her first book after getting inspired by other romantic stories her mum had given her. Was a Rift City member since March 16th 2017 but left on April 27th 2018, she considered it a second home especially before disastrous events happened in June and August. She lived in an apartment building and worked in a library. She looked up to most of the Rift City members like siblings as she’s an only child and lost a twin sister at birth (something she didn’t admit publicly until her How I Joined Rift City video) Romance led a group called the Underground Realm but left due to the drama associated with her. Romance has a sweet and flirty side to her, she always tries to cheer others up especially guys and she never judges anyone by looks, only by personality. She does have stallions crush on her but it doesn’t bother her nor does she take that as an advantage. She’s considered not all that scary or threatening because of her voice and cute looks but she has scared others before. Apart from being a writer, voice actress, video editor, singer and animator, she also does art but never considers her art style all that great. She considers Apple Bloom to be the best voice she can do and thinks Derpy, Rarity and Fluttershy not the best ones. Voice Acting Roles in other projects Unmarked Part 6 and the Finale by Sparrow9642- Filly, Sally and Dazzling Wanna Play? Dramatic Reading by Sparrow9642- Anna and Derpy Welcome Princess Light Breeze (also editor and artist) by Snoopy7c7- Sapphire Gold (Episode 3 and in Episode for as archive audio) The Double Dramatic Reading by Sparrow9642- Derpy Coltland Chronicles Audio Drama Romance has an audio drama currently on her very first fan fic Coltland Chronicles and currently three episodes have been released while the fourth one is still in production. About ten episodes are planned and theme song (used since Episode 2) is by Robert Who. There are voice actors such as Fast Track, Bright Idea, MrLeftTurn and Robert Who. Trivia * Used to lead the Underground Realm. * Got into the MLP fandom after seeing TheMysteriousMrEnter review the first four seasons and she started watching the show when Season 5 started. * Her OC is based on her favourite colour which is green, the hair is brown as she has brown hair in real life and the eyes are bright green as she has green eyes in real life except they're more of an army green with a little blue and brown. * Suffers from depression, separation anxiety and social anxiety. * Is half Dutch and part Sicilian. She can also speak some words in Italian, Dutch, French and Greek. Her favourite language is Italian and loves mostly food from Italy such as spaghetti and pizza. * Despite being 20, she sounds like she’s 15 and even looks like it but it doesn’t bother her very much. * Was the shortest member of Rift City, her height being 5ft 2 inches which earned her the nickname Leprechaun and because she’s Irish. She's most likely the shortest in the Underground Realm. * Favourite music is rock but she also listens to electro pop, R&B, boy band and pop (preferably only from early 2000s and 20th century). She prefers rock ballads from Def Leppard as she finds them soothing even if they’re about something sad. * Got kicked out her house by her dad on August 3rd 2017. This event has changed the way she normally talks and feels especially in livestreams. She used to talk lots in livestreams but now doesn’t do it often especially when she gets interrupted a lot. * TheMysteriousMrEnter along with MrLeftTurn and GoldenFox are her inspiration for trying out reviews on her channel while Sparrow9642 and Wuten are hers to try out dramatic readings and DisneyFanatic2364 for trying out with fan fic writing. * Was in a relationship with Nicktheawesome beginning in March 2018 but the two broke up in July 2018 * Has been in many ships and the known stallions she’s been shipped with are MrLeftTurn (the most well known one), Jakee Arnold, Sparrow 9642 (who she dated for 6 days but they continue to be best friends and still get shipped), Danger1652 and Nicktheawesome. * Got booped everyday by different Rift City members and at times it annoyed her but has been used to it since it began. * Has been in 5 relationships and one of her exes bullied her in January 2018 and that she had to get therapy. Several people have told her to take a break. * A group called the Team of Welcome Princess Light Breeze, consider Romance to be the big sister as she tries to get everyone under control. They also called her the Element of Integrity. * As stated in her background, she loves racing, and loves Formula One ever since 2007. She hates a few of the drivers but loves most of the others. Her favourite team is RedBull and her hero is Lewis Hamilton. The team she hates is Ferrari and her second favourite team is Mercedes. Her liking for this sport has MrLeftTurn and Pat Rex 11 ganging up on her had become a Rift City meme. * Has two different forms, a mischievous and evil side that has glowing red eyes and a green flaming form she’s had since her parents split up in June 2017. * Despite not being into horror films, she loves to scare others but doesn’t give up on scaring ones that don’t find her scary. * She is incredibly sensitive. * Has a kind of evil, but mostly just angsty teenager, dark side, which a color scheme she didn't choose originally but stuck with, that's basically just a recolor of her normal self. Links 'Youtube: ' https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_pNjHBHp4PxIkNH-GzXyBg ' DeviantArt: ' https://romancewriter1.deviantart.com ' FimFiction: ' https://www.fimfiction.net/user/252386/RomanceWriter1 ' Fanfiction.net: ' https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7025758/RomanceWriter1 ' Twitter: ' https://twitter.com/Writer1Romance[[Category:Active]] Category:Alphabetical Category:Voice Actors Category:Female Category:Unicorn OC Category:Artists Category:Writers